LOVE
by Siapa Sih2
Summary: (END) Renjun dan Jeno saling menyukai. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi takdir tidak membiarkan mereka bersama/"Aku masih memiliki perasaan yang sama,"-Jeno/YAOI/NOREN/JENO-RENJUN./ONESHOOT/Genre gk sesuai..


**LOVE**

 **Pair: Jeno/Renjun**

 **YAOI**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, asli deh, ini cuman imajinasi author saja :v**

 **So, Happy Reading guys..**

 **.**

"Mau kemana Jen?"

"Sekolah."

"Oh.."

Renjun mendesah kecewa, mereka baru beberapa jam melepas rindu dan bisa berduaan, tapi Jeno sudah akan pergi lagi.

"Nanti aku kembali, kau jaga diri ya," Jeno melempar senyum tipis sebelum melenggang ke kamar mandi. Renjun masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut. Matanya menatap ke atap ruangan dengan pandangan lesu.

"Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu, bisa mati bosan kalau hanya di dalam kamar." Renjun bergumam sendiri, lalu menyingkap selimut putihnya. Ia menuju jendela dan membuka gorden, membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi menyinari kamarnya yang juga ditempati Jeno dan Jisung.

Setelah melakukan olahraga ringan Renjun memutuskan keluar kamar, dan tepat ketika ia hendak membuka pintu Jeno sudah mendahuluinya. Tubuh tegapnya terbungkus baju handuk berwarna biru gelap, rambut hitamnya masih basah dan itu membuat Renjun berfikir jika Jeno sangat sexy dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Oh, mau keluar?"

"Iya, sarapan." Jeno mengangguk lalu membiarkan Renjun keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar untuk berganti seragam.

"Pagi ge, mau roti? Aku buat empat nih," Renjun mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi terlebih dahulu ia perlu cuci muka. Setelah itu Renjun mendudukan diri di meja makan dan mencomot roti tawar berselai nanas dari piring.

"Tumben bangun kesiangan ge?"

"Hanya kelelahan," Chenle mengangguk angguk saja, ia mengisi dua gelas dengan susu cokelat yang membuat Renjun mengernyit.

"Kau minum dua gelas susu Le?"

"Eh, ini untuk Jisung. Dia lagi nonton TV, dan malas kesini katanya. Makanya minta aku buatkan sekalian."

"Pagi semua.." Renjun dan Chenle menoleh kearah pintu dapur dan mendapati Jeno yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi juga, Hyung ini aku buatkan roti, dimakan ya."

"Kau nggak bisa buat roti le, kamu hanya mengolesi dengan selai." Renjun mencibir membuat Chenle mendengus.

"Ya maksudku begitu Ge, ih nggak paham banget sih."

"Udah udah, makasih ya Le. Aku berangkat dulu, bye~"

Setelah mengambil dua tumpuk roti tawar Jeno pergi, meninggalkan Renjun yang menatap punggungnya sedih. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Chenle.

"Ada apa ge? Apa ada masalah dengan Jeno hyung?"

"Ah tidak, aku ke kamar dulu ya."

.

.

"Renjun…"

"Apa Jen?"

Jeno tidak membalas, ia mempertahankan posisi nya yang masih memeluk Renjun dari belakang di dekat Jendela kamar. Mereka berdua menatap ramainya jalan raya saat malam hari. yang tidak pernah mati.

"Jen?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Rindu? Rindu kenapa? Kita hampir setiap hari bersama lho~"

"Aku rindu saat kita hanya berdua, saat kita bebas melakukan apapun selayaknya sepasang kekasih."

"Oh." Renjun tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Sejujurnya dia juga merindukan Jeno, merindukan pelukan hangat Jeno. Tapi mereka tidak mungkin melakukanya di depan member lain atau bahkan di depan piblik 'kan?

"Sudah berjalan tiga bulan Ren, dan aku masih merasa waktu kita selama ini sangat singkat."

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus Jeno." Renjun bergumam pelan, membuat alis Jeno terangkat heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Renjun melepas pelukan Jeno kemudian membalikan badan menghadap Jeno.

"Kita, aku dan kamu, tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kita seorang idol, banyak kamera mengarah kepada kita. Banyak mata dan telinga yang mengawasi kita. Dan jika mereka tahu hubungan kita, hancur sudah reputasi kita berdua, kau tahu-"

Renjun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir Jeno.

"Jangan membahasnya sekarang," Jeno bergumam disela ciumanya. Ia terus memagut bibir Renjun yang begitu dirindukanya, ia jujur tentu saja. Satu minggu dengan jadwal padat membuat mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Ughn.. cuk..up Jeno.." Renjun memukul dada Jeno pelan, ia butuh oksigen setelah mulutnya dieksploitasi Jeno hampir satu menit. Ia menatap mata Jeno dengan sendu.

"Jeno, kita tidak-"

"Tidak apa? Tidak bisa bersama?"

"Aku juga ingin kita bersama, kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi-"

"Cukup Renjun. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Setelah itu Jeno meninggalkan Renjun sendiri yang hanya menghela nafas sedih saat Jeno keluar kamar dengan bantingan pintu.

"Jeno, kenapa kau sulit mengerti sih.."

.

Sementara di ruang tengah sedang berkumpul member Dream ditambah manager kaget mendengar bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Jeno.

"Kenapa Jen? Kau mengagetkan kami saja," Haechan mewakili teman-temanya untuk bertanya. Mereka semua memandang Jeno bertanya. Tapi Jeno tidak membalas, dirinya malah melengos pergi keluar dorm entah hendak kemana.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia lelah Mark Hyung,"

"Ey, itu judul lagu dangdut dari Indonesia 'kan Le? Aku pernah dengar.."

"Wah kau pecinta dangdut juga Ji? Kita sama dong, tosss dulu.."

 _Toss_

Mark, Haechan, dan Manager hyung memandang datar kearah SungLe couple, dasar bocah. Pikir mereka kompak.

.

Tiga hari berikutnya sikap Jeno agak dingin pada semua orang, Mark pernah mencoba bertanya tapi dijawab dengan gelengan. Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, balas Jeno saat Mark bertanya.

Ketika di depan kamera dan public Jeno masih bersikap seperti biasa, laki-laki yang penuh dengan senyum. Tapi ketika bersama hanya dengan member sikap dinginya kembali keluar. Sikapnya yang berubah tentu disadari member yang lain. Termasuk Renjun sendiri.

"Hey Renjun, apa Jeno ada masalah denganmu?" Haechan yang cukup pusing dengan sikap menyebalkan Jeno memutuskan bertanya pada orang yang dicurigainya berkaitan dengan perubahan sikap Jeno.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" Mereka berdua sedang duduk di pojok ruangan tempat mereka latihan, si pelatih memberi mereka waktu untuk istirahat.

"Sikap Jeno berubah, kau lihat sendiri, dia dingin sekali sekarang. Bahkan di sekolah pun dia jadi pendiam dan tidak menyapa ketika berpapasan denganku dan Jaemin. Aneh sekali dia. Bahkan aku pernah melihat dia keluar dari kamar mandi tengah malam dengan mata sembab. Aku yakin dia punya masalah. Dan aku curiga denganmu."

"Kenapa kau curiganya denganku?" Renjun menahan diri untuk tidak memberi reaksi berlebihan ketika mendengar penuturan Haechan. Dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Karena kau orang terdekatnya."

Renjun terdiam, tentu dia juga menyadari sikap Jeno yang berubah. Sudah beberapa kali Renjun mencoba berbicara dengan Jeno mengenai hubungan mereka, tapi Jeno selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan malam saat Jeno membanting pintu adalah malam terakhir Renjun tidur sekamar dengan Jeno. Jeno memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah ketimbang sekamar dengan Renjun.

Aku harus bicara dengan Jeno malam ini. Putus renjun dalam hati.

.

.

"Jeno, aku mau bicara. Berdua." Jeno sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan malas, tidak, Jeno tidak sendiri di ruang tengah, ada member Dreams lainya yang lagi nonton film. Tapi Jeno mengacuhkan semua dan membangun dunianya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu Lee Jeno."

"Baiklah."

Percakapan mereka tidak luput dari perhatian member Dreams yang lain, tapi Chenle dan Jisung tidak begitu ambil pusing, mereka masih fokus dengan film nya. Tetapi tidak dengan Mark dan Haechan. Mereka cukup dewasa untuk peka terhadap situasi. Mereka berdua sadar, Renjun dan Jeno sedang ada masalah. Tapi mereka memilih diam ketika kedua teman segrupnya itu tidak mau buka suara. Tidak ingin memaksa.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa kau bilang? Harusnya kau yang ada apa? Kau membuat member lain juga manager dan pelatih bertanya-tanya dengan sikapmu yang berubah."

Jeno diam saja, dia sadar tentu saja.

"Memang tidak seharusnya aku menerimamu ketika kau menyatakan cinta padaku du-"

"Kau menyesalinya?" Jeno membalas cepat. Matanya menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih pendek di hadapanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu pekerjaan kita 'kan Jeno? Kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

"Kata siapa?"

"Apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana jadinya jika hubungan kita diketahui public? Atau yang dekat saja, diketahui member lain?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau pisah Renjun, aku sungguh-"

"Aku tahu." Renjun memotong ucapan Jeno cepat. Dia membalikan badan dan berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jeno. Tapi kita juga harus memikirkan konsekuensi terhadap apa yang kita lakukan. Hubungan kita salah. Sangat salah."

"Renjun…"

"Aku mau kita akhiri saja, kita putus."

"Apa?!"

"Kita putus saja."

"Renjun, kenapa? Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau putus denganmu…"

Renjun yang membelakangi Jeno diam-diam sudah meneteskan air mata, ia sudah menangis sejak menghindari tatapan Jeno. Dia juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Aku juga Jeno, aku juga.. tapi, apa kau tidak berfikir reaksi keluarga kita masing-masing jika mengetahui hubungan kita? Dari awal hubungan kita sudah salah Jeno."

"Kita bisa berhubungan diam-diam Renjun. Agar tidak ada orang yang tahu."

"Sampai kapan?" Renjun membalikan badan menghadap Jeno frustasi. Pipinya sudah basah berkat air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikanya selamanya, aku hanya berfikir dewasa dengan mengambil tindakan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam Lee Jeno." Renjun berucap pelan. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika ia mengatakan itu semua.

"Jadi kau pikir aku kekanakan Renjun?"

"Iya.."

"Renjun…" Jeno menarik Renjun kedalam pelukanya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dipundak sempit Renjun. Jeno menangis, Renjun menyadarinya ketika pundaknya terasa basah.

"Kenapa takdir kita begini? Kenapa Tuhan memberi kita perasaan yang sama? Kenapa kita bisa jatuh cinta jika akhirnya kita harus berpisah seperti ini." Jeno bergumam diantara tangisnya, Renjun jangan ditanya, ia sudah menangis sesenggukan di dada Jeno sejak awal.

.

.

sepuluh tahun kemudian…

"Hi Renjun Oppa, kenalin aku pacarnya Jeno oppa. Salam kenal."

Renjun memandang gadis cantik dihadapanya dengan senyum, sebenarnya senyum miris.

"Salam kenal juga em, Hina-ssi. Oh, kenalin juga, Meiling, pacarku." Renjun memperkenalkan gadis cantik di sebelahnya kepada sepasang kekasih di hadapanya, Jeno-Hina.

Jeno memandang Renjun dengan tatapan Rindu. Sebenarnya setiap hari mereka bertemu karena mereka masih berada di unit NCT yang sama setelah mereka lulus dari NCT DREAM. Tapi mulai dua tahun yang lalu Jeno memutuskan untuk menjalani wajib militer diusia masih muda. Jeno bilang pada Renjun agar ia bisa cepat melupakan perasaan menyimpang mereka.

Jeno dan Renjun berpandangan sejenak, saling melempar senyum seolah mengatakan jika mereka masing-masing baik-baik saja.

Dua tahun berpisah tubuh Jeno sudah banyak berubah, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, sekarang 180, kulitnya juga agak gelap berkat militernya selama dua tahun. Renjun pun mengalami perubahan, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi meski tidak signifikan, ia sekarang memiliki tinggi badan 175, gigi gingsulnya juga sudah hilang. Itu karena agensi mereka menginginkan gigi Renjun rapi.

"Aku masih memiliki perasaan yang sama Renjun," Jeno berbisik pelan ketika mengikuti dua gadis yang sudah berjalan di depan saling berbincang asik. Namanya cewek kalau urusan belanja paling semangat. Katanya sih double date, tapi gadis mereka memilih tujuanya ke mall. Dasar.

"Aku juga Jeno. Masih sama seperti yang dulu."

END

 **Ngeh, apa ini? Aku juga nggk tau ini apa :v**

 **Aku lagi bergalau ria soalnya gays, aku sedang punya masalah, dan cara melupakanya dengan menulis.. wkwk. Ditambah dengerin lagu cover nya si Chenle-Goodbye, keren loh. Aku jadi tambah nge galaunya… :v**

 **Semoga ada yang suka ya..**

 **Kritik saran silahkan..**


End file.
